the FAYZ rewritten
by Breeze756
Summary: this is am EPIC book read it if you want to find out what it is about! :-P i am evil!
1. intro

**Hey dudes this is my first fanfic and I am doing it about the BEST BOOK EVER: GONE by Michael grant, but I am missing a character and I would like to put it to you guys to decide who it will be! The first sensible sounding character will have the honour of stepping into the FAYZ! It is essential that I get a character because, funny enough, it's the main character that is missing! Here is a list of the things I will need to create the persons full personality:**

First name and surname

Nickname (Orc is really Charles Merriman)

Male or female (duh!)

Who is their favourite character in the GONE series?

Which book they like best?

Who's side they are on (Sam's, Caine's, The Gaiaphage's etc.)

How many of the GONE books have they read?

Age (13-14) (if they were 15 they would have poofed)

Birthday and will they choose to stay in the FAYZ or will they choose to poof

Personality

Looks (one flaw at least)

Usual clothes

Relatives (mom dad and any brothers or sisters and their ages)

Likes/dislikes

Hobby's

Where they lived before the FAYZ (can be outside Perdido Beach) (you will see why! ;-] )

Anything else important!

**Oh, yea remember that if you are the first to review then I will mention who made up the character! OK I am just trying to get you to review but enough from me: let your imagination free and your character could be the one! I will see you soon!**

**Breeze :-P**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey again I have my character now so I can write my first chapter! Thanks to RusticWolfxx for the AMAZING character: Cat Winters! I give you chapter 1:**

The girl proof-read her piece of work… it sounded OK. It looked OK. She needed it to be perfect or it wouldn't work. Cat Winters was going to read herself the powers of Sam Temple, Caine Soren and Brianna (or as she called herself: The Breeze).

"OK," Cat thought, "Here goes nothing."

She positioned herself at her desk and started reading: "The 14 year old girl sat at her desk reading. But she had no idea what she was winding up into; she was subconsciously reading herself some of the powers from the FAYZ!"

"OK let's try it out." She sighed to herself.

She focused all of her will on her hands, scrunched her eyes and told the horse riding trophy she had set on the desk, to 'move'. Cat opened her eyes and saw the trophy, exactly where it had been.

"Poop!" she exclaimed, she had never been one to swear "Why didn't it work!?"

"Because you're an idiot," she countered. "That's why"

"Why am I talking to myself?"

"How should I know I only know as much as you do"

"Shut up!" The voice obeyed.

Well back to the drawing board, Cat thought pushing her seat back and flinging herself onto her bed.

***2 days later***

Cat had been thinking a lot about her failure mainly because she had been boasting that she would be able to run SUPER fast soon, to her class 'mates'. Well they weren't exactly mates just people in her class; she didn't have any 'mates'. In fact the only acquaintances she had were the characters in the books she read. Her favourite book, GONE, held the characters she chatted with the most - it almost seemed that they talked back to her sometimes. All her 'mates' at school had teased her and her failure.

But maybe it didn't work because I wasn't fearful or mad, Cat thought to herself. Wasn't that how Sam discovered his power?

She didn't get mad often so that was a hopeless plan but maybe she could read herself something (or somewhere) that was more obvious… hmm…

***2 hours later***

Cat again found herself proof-reading the passage that she had spent so long on. It was 12:30 and she was meant to be sleeping but she could worry about that later.

"OK. That sounds good" she breathed, barely a whisper so as not to wake her mom in the next room. "Let's go!"

_It will work this time,_ her imaginary Astrid told her.

_Yea of course it will,_ Breeze, one of Cats favourite characters, commented.

The other was Caine Soren, Cat was never sure why, (Caine was notorious for causing trouble in the FAYZ and was a manipulative moron in the eyes of many!), but she liked him anyway

"Thanks guys" she replied.

"OK… here goes:" she paused to compose herself ... "The girl, Cat winters, sat again at her desk and started reading. She was planning to read herself into the FAYZ, she suddenly fell because-" Cat fell on her butt suddenly, her chair had disappeared! Groaning she sat up and swivelled her head around to take in the surroundings. She was sitting in the middle of a road with no traffic. There was an overgrown plaza to her left and a BIG Town Hall to her right. It was midday rather than midnight! Cat stood up, shocked that it had worked. Her imaginary characters did not appear, as they usually did in a time of trouble, they didn't need to; she was here in the FAYZ! She heard someone behind her and turned swiftly around fearing the worst, then seeing the worst: Drake Merwin had just spotted her and was moving quickly towards her.

Cat ran. ZOOM! She stopped just as suddenly as she had started. Had she just… no… not possible… or was it? She had run about 200 metres in about 0.000000000001 seconds. She marvelled at that fact.

"Aweso-," her thoughts were cut off just as quickly as her air supply! Oh no! She had forgotten all about Drake! She gasped trying to wrestle the python arm off her throat while trying to get more oxygen into her lungs. Well this was stupi- Cat blacked out before she could complete the thought. The last thing she heard was Drake's cruel laughter as he walked away dragging Cat behind him like a ragdoll.

**Wow. Intense! Please R&R and I will update more soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes it's me again. I hope you liked chapter one and I hope you also like chapter two! So here it is: chapter two!**

Sam, Edilio, Brianna, Dekka, Taylor, Lana, Computer Jack and Orc sat in the dark office occupied last by the manager of PBNP (Perdido Beach Nuclear Plant), they were in the middle of a dark conversation about why they were, "locked up in this dump" to put it in Brianna's words. The heavy door was unlocked and pushed open. In stepped Drake, who had locked them all here in the first place , he was carrying what could, only just, by described as human, in his whip-hand. Sam and several others stood up to make themselves known. While Brianna just sat there barely taking notice of Drake. It was a girl, as far as Sam could see, that Drake had imprisoned in his python grip.

"Poor her!" Sam thought

"Good day!" Drake announced himself.

"Get out!" Brianna spat, spotting the girl, taking pity on her and making Drake leave. Drake threw the girl on the floor and everyone immediately crowded around her to help. Brianna stood her ground. Drake raised his whip and quick as sound brought is down upon Brianna. Brianna, quick as light, danced easily out of the way using her super speed.

Sam was only half paying attention to what Brianna and Drake were doing, his main concern was the girl sat in front of him. After several more failed attempts at Brianna, Drake cursed and left the room locking the door as he went. Brianna marvelled another win over Drake before crouching down beside Sam to assist in helping the girl. The girl appeared to be wearing a floaty dress, a denim jacket, leather boots and a long scar running down her left cheek (probably caused by Drake but it was not fresh and bleeding) – odd just as odd as her taste in clothes but Sam could worry about that later. She was still unconscious and…

The girl sat up suddenly and looked around her, seeing no Drake she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who are you?" a gravelly voice asked from behind Sam. Orc had asked what Sam was thinking. He knew almost everyone in Perdido Beach so it was odd to see a stranger in his midst.

"I… I'm Cat… Cat Winters." She replied shakily. Well who wouldn't be after a run with Drake?

"Hey Cat." Sam said, trying to be as friendly sounding as possible because despite Cat's best efforts, she still looked scared. "I guess we are stuck here, huh? I'm Sam." Sam got up and extended a hand to help her up off the cold floor. She hesitated but made up her mind quickly and took his hand. Sam hauled her up onto her feet.

"I kno – ahhhhh!" she fell on the concrete floor once more as Sam let her go fearing he had accidently burnt her.

He stood there paralysed in fear and wonder, at why she knew his name and yet he had never seen her before, while everyone crowded around Cat. Sam held his breath

"What's wrong?" Lana asked going into full doctor mode.

"My… my ankle!" Cat gasped, stifling a cry. Sam breathed again, his mind at piece once more. Surely enough there was a massive gash in her right ankle that had swollen three times its normal size.

"Wow she is tough!" Sam thought, she didn't look very accustomed to pain and she definitely was not crying. Sam was distracted from his thoughts by a gasp. Lana had just applied her hand to the wound and the bleeding was already ebbing.

"Well I guess I'm sleepin' here tonight?" Cat sighed when she was completely healed. It was strange: she did not seem in awe at all of a girl who could run at 300 miles per hour and a girl who could heal the worst wounds at a touch.

"Hey! Not yet you're not!" Brianna jumped to her feet. "I don't know about you guts but I have a lot of questions to ask her!" Brianna gestured to Cat desperately.

"Questions in the morning." Sam said firmly. "There has been enough craziness for one night." Turning to Cat he gently said: "you can sleep in the bed, there" he pointed to a ratty cot in the corner. "We can sleep on the floor"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Edilio answered "Yea. We've slept in worse places."

"Yea, I know!" Cat replied.

"But…" Edilio was cut off by Sam once more saying

"Questions in the morning!" and without another word they settled down to sleep. Cat in the cot and the others in various places ranging from the seat by the desk to the plain, old, concrete floor.

Sam settled down, back against the wall with a head full of questions: who was she? Why was she here? How did she know his name? But as Sam fell into sleep he could not help but turn his thoughts to Astrid.

**Phew I had that done on my phone and had to type it ALL out onto my computer! Tough stuff but that's what it is like to be a writer I guess! Hope you liked it and I will update soon! It's a bit of a rough ending but I am kinda new to this… so… yea. I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**the fayz rewiten ch. 3**

**Hey dudes! Soooooooooooo... sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I had exams and I went to Bulgaria ('twas awesome!) and I didn't really have any fiery urge to write! Oh! By the way: there is a GONE quote in this chapter! If you are the first to get it in a review or a PM then I will dedicate the next chapter to you! (The quote is from PLAGUE! Just to give you a hint). Thanks sooooooooo much for the reviews they are soooooooo cool! Again sorry for the late update!**

**P.S. I should probably start doing these disclaimer thingies so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GONE books and I don't even own Cat but I can use her because RusticWolfxx has given her to me! (Thanks! RusticWolfxx ;-P)**

Edilio woke. He kept his eyes closed for a while to gather his thoughts. He breathed a sigh remembering the events of the last few days. He and Sam had been captured last to reduce suspicion (more people would notice if Sam or Edilio went missing and that would arouse suspicion). Drake had snuck in while each of them was asleep and knocked them all out before they could react. No one really knew how Drake got Orc to the plant, Orc himself was out cold even before Drake got there, drank himself unconscious everyone thought. Edilio had been in the 'cell' for six days in total. Hauled in one day before Sam, he had woke just after Sam was brought in. The remainder of that day was spent resting and the next day after Sam too arose from his unconscious sleep they had the grim debate of why they were their which they continued on into the night and the next morning. Cat was then dragged in; once she woke they had traded stories for two more days. Then came today. Edilio wished he was still asle…

"Oh he lives!" a voice exclaimed. Dekka must have seen him sigh.

Edilio reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up. "You almost sound disappointed, Dekka!" he replied. The wry attempt at a joke earned no laughs. "So what did I miss?"

"We were planning a break out!" Cat piped in. she had told her story yesterday. How they were all from a book series called GONE, how she had read the first two books, how knew almost everyone's secrets (weird and scary but along with talking coyotes and flying snakes, he could cope!) _and _how she had read herself in the books and had mysteriously run at a speed only one person could match. They had not yet figured out any of it (they would leave that to Astrid if they ever again saw her). Edilio felt a pang of worry for her. How would she cope without all the main powers of the FAYZ in Perdido Beach? And worse: Drake _was_ in Perdido Beach. Then another thought occurred to him, Sam must be really missing her. Heck _he_ was missing her!

"Sam's going to try and burn out!" Brianna said. Then she grinned. Because that was Brianna.

"No!" Sam blurted out then in a calmer voice. "No. we were actually trying to figure out another way out but we can't see any other way yet. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Ok… how about Jack tries to break out?" Edilio thought that was a logical suggestion to make but it turned out the walls were steal enforced with a layer of lead beyond that: this room was made to block a gamma radiation spill so Jack was no use.

"Well _that_ was a good plan, Edilio." Brianna remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, it was worth a try!" Edilio shot back.

"Ok! Ok! I wasn't trying to start anything, dude!" she put up her hands in a mock surrender.

Edilio knew what was coming next but with Sam's power it was dangerous in a small room to even try. They were desperate though. So Sam would have to.

"Ready?" Sam called back to the rest of the group huddled behind the upturned desk, it want really protection but Cat knew what Sam could do and no one was in favour of standing out in the open in this cramped office.

"Ready." Everyone confirmed. Well, they were as ready as they would ever be.

Sam started to fire. The heat in the room went up rapidly as Sam fired beside the steel door. The logic was that the door lead into a corridor that they could escape from but Sam wasn't risking shooting at the door. The green-white lasers began to melt the brick as the temperature rose and rose.

"Funny." Cat thought. "This is just like in HUNGER when Sam tries to burn into the control room of PBNP but he fell unconscious from the heat…"

"Oh poop!" she thought jumping up from the desk. Edilio had spotted it too: the heat was getting too much! Lights had already gone out for Taylor!

Cat and Edilio jumped simultaneously over the desk but Cats foot caught and she fell. Edilio ran to Sam and yelled a warning. Sam couldn't hear him over the roar of fire. Cat picked herself up just as Edilio grabbed Sam's shoulder and swung him round. Bad move.

Dekka looked round to see Taylor asleep, "strange" she thought, "why would she be sleeping?" Dekka herself suddenly felt drowsy and some part of her mind registered the searing heat around her. She looked sleepily at Brianna and locked her gaze. They both fell into a deep sleep.

Sam wasn't aware of Edilio's shouting but did feel his hand on his shoulder. Keep going, he told himself, just keep burning the wall. But Edilio was pulling his body round to face him. Sam told himself to stop firing before he burned someone, but his mind wasn't working right and reactions were slow. He was going to hit Edilio's shoulder!

"Stop!" his mind told the green light emitting from his hand. "STOP!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Too late.

Cat saw Edilio fall and tried to dive out of the way but Sam was still swinging right and there was a wall to her left so she dived lower down in hope of avoiding Sam's fire. Her ankle went too high.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she hit the ground hard and fell victim to the heat.

Sam, reactions still too slow, failed to save his fall also dropped and gave in to the heat.

The only one immune to the sweltering savannah that was the office, was Orc.

**Wow! I personally LOVED this chapter! Sorry for all the mistakes and bad spellings so far but please do review anyway! Oh yea: if you like MARVEL and ALEX RIDER then check out the stories by 'full-on-nerd' they are really good! Thanks again for reviews! :-P**


End file.
